Jojo's bizarre adventures: Breach
by Gamediagram385
Summary: Neo was apart of the endless infantry of D class personnel, his life was filled to the brim with Bizarreness but after he gets stabbed with a special golden knife his life got even weirder. now he is thrust into the world of stands, will he survive, will he die, who knows? NOTE: after you read my story could you please give me your opinion on it in the comments, thanks.


October 12/ 2007/ 13:30

Area: S.C.P foundation Ant arctic division

Today was a Particularly snowy day in ant arctica especially near the S.C.P base, not much had been happening around

there recently other than the D class Personnel chatting it up in the lounge room. Meanwhile a specific test was being set

up in the room of SCP 914, A bunch of D class personnel had just finished moving the container for SCP 5004 which radiated

a mysterious energy. Soon the rest of the supplies had been carried by The D class Personnel, the first test involving SCP

5004 and SCP 924 involved putting a piece of the meteor in with a Battery and turning the setting to extra fine. The result was a

myserious floating battery, it wasput in storage for further testing. The scientist used rough which resulted in a refined ball of

meteoric metal along with a small metal ball and a puddle of battery acid, next they used one by one which created another battery which was

put in storage like the floating battery.

The next test involved putting a plank of wood in with a piece of SCP 5004 on extra fine, it resulted in a bunch of exquisite

golden knives with Heiroglyphs of Beetles but one knife in particulair had a Rhinocerus beetle motif on the bottom of the blade

part of the knife. The knives were then rushed away to storage. They scientists spent almost all day testing things to mix with SCP

5004, It had soon become nightime and the Scientists had almost depleted the chunk they were given, they looked to the pile of things they created.

It had consisted of a multitude of Bizzare objects but then again when hasnt SCP 914 ever created weird when the "very fine" and the "fine"

settings are involved. After all the objects that were created were whisked off into storage for further testing scheduled

tomarrow, but now all the Proffessors and all the guards went off to go rest, call loved ones, and go sleep all the while

the Knives sat there menacingly eminating a strange energy.

 **Name:** Electric tango

 **Namesake:** The dance move by the same name

 **Appearance** : A single battery with the "electric tango" brand, even though no battery company by that name exists,

Its top and bottom are completely smooth excpet for bulging minus and plus signs at their respective places.

 **Ability:** The battery charges any electrical device within 7 meters of it, the charge rate becomes stronger the closer the

device is to the battery

 **Destructive power:** D

 **Speed:** B

 **Range** : D

 **Durability:** A

 **Development potential:** C

May 14/ 2008/ 14:50

Neo had just woken up, he hoped to wake up in his house, in his bed, knowing all the things he suffered through were all just a

nightmare. He heard his name on the loudspeaker along with 3 other people's names, He quickly got dressed in the only peices of

clothing he knew for the last 6 months and went to go see what he was called up for. On his way there he bumped into a couple of

other D class personnel in the halls. He soon arrived at his destination, he was greeted by man in A lab coat "your mission for today

is to sedate SCP 682 and bring him into testing chamber 203". The mere mention of The Dreaded SCP 682 "The Indestructible lizard" put Neo

on the thin line of pissing himself and shaking in fear, He heard what it could do and what it was like, a vicious cold hearted reptile

hell bent on destroying the human race. Neo almost cried, so did the others that were stuck with this job just like him, more poor souls

to be claimed by the personal reaper of the S.C.P. foundation.

Neo donned his Orange S.C.P hazmat suit and waited at the containment door for the room to flush out the heavy dose of acid it just dealt

to SCP 682, it finished clearing and they small team when inside with needles of highly concentrated tranquilizer, they headed into the room

to be greeted by the half dissolved body of SCP 682. The team quickly went over to it, the Half dissolved Lizard made them all gag in disgust at

the Atrocity before them, One of them then crouched to sink the needle in the exposed flesh when suddenly the SCP got up and pounced at another guy.

It clawed, mauled, and mutilated the suit as well as the guy within, all of the others were stupified, even Neo looked at the man being mutilated.

The team of terrified men in orange hazmat suits then scattered, After SCP 682 was done with turning the D class peron into a dead pile of disfigured meat

it sprinted and pounced on another man that was in the middle of running, Clawing up his back and spine only to have a sharp nail sunken into the back of his

neck. Now it was only Neo and some other guy in a hazmat suit, the other dude made some hand signals that Neo didnt understand and ran to the other side of the

room hugging the wall all the way.

The man made taunts at the lizard to get its attention, all the while Neo kept an eye on the lizard as it slowly went towards

the man making taunts. SCP 682 pounced on the man, the man waited for Neo to sink the needle into the lizard as it was busy trying to kill him

but no help came, only the snaping jaws of a reptile sinking into his neck and pulling out a chunk of flesh killing the man. Neo just stood in his corner

of the room looking at the mutilated bodies of his teammates, it made him almost barf out of both fear and disgust, he then saw the Lizard make his way towards him.

Neo had a sudden dump of Adrenaline inside of his veins as he bolted at the sudden charging reptile, he ran to the side of the room to which the Lizard fallowed him.

Neo had then jumped over SCP 682 but his leg got caught by the jaws of the humongus reptile. Neo hit the floor hard as he was grounded, SCP 682 then crawled onto Neo's

chest as it started mauling him, the only thoughts going through his mind were thoughts of dying here, self reflection, but suddenly one thought entered his mind louder

than all the others, i was 4 simple words "I dont wanna die".

Suddenly as that thought went into his mind if drowned out all other thoughts, filling him mind with nothing

else but a massive will to live, He started to fight against the lizard, grabbing one of its arms mid swing and holding it in place as he tried to subdue the other arm.

He missed and the claw sank into his chest, he hand loosened for only a second which SCP 682 took advantage of and sank its other claw into his chest. Neo could feel his

life leaking out of him, Neo attempted to shove the lizard off of him only to fail. He thought of how his life lead him to this point, being maulled by a gigantic

Lizard, the thought of not dying rang out even louder and louder the closer he got to death. On the other sode of the door a mysterious man opened the door, a

golden knife camebarreling down the hall and entered the room through the slightly opened automatic door, Sinking into Neo's side as it filled him with a

Mysterious green energy. A mysterious aura errupted from Neo as he tried to pull the knife from his side to kill the lizard, He succeded in pulling out the knife and

tried to strike the lizard's eye but instead of the knife hitting the lizard a weird fist errupted from Neo turning the lizard's front end into nothing but cubes.

Neo looked at the hand for a second before it faded back into him, he got the half of the lizard on him off him and ran through the door. Once he reentered the halls,

he dropped the golden knife on the floor and collapsed a few inches from it. The door slid closed behind him as he was picked up by someone, he could feel his vision become

black and blurred as he looked at the person. He could barely hear what they were saying as the Adranaline high was wearing off, he could feel himself loose Consciousness

which was welcomed becuase of how tired he was. The last thing he asked himself before he passed out was "what was that fist about?" as his vision slowly faded to black.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
